Awkward Friendship and The NaruSaku Collection
by The Reading Cat
Summary: A collection of short stories surrounding the many stages of Sakura and Naruto's relationship. Chapter Seven: The Choice of Hokage - Slight 631 spoilers (too late if you've read this summary, that's the spoiler). Naruto questions Sakura about his rivalry with Sasuke to become Hokage, after he witnesses her wish his best friend luck. Who does she want to see become Hokage? NaruSaku.
1. Awkward Friendship

**The NaruSaku Collection**

Story One: Awkward Friendship

Summary: Sakura and Naruto are at the training grounds, just the two of them. He falls asleep...on her. It only gets worse when Tsunade comes over, sees them and starts dissecting their relationship.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura strolled onto the grassy fields, the sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze - it was perfect for training, although perhaps a little too clammy in the heat.

"Ready to train?" She smiled at her friend walking beside her.

"Not really, Sakura-chan, it's too hot, want to relax instead?" He suggested with a grin.

Now that didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Sure."

They walked up to a large tree at the edge of the training grounds, it sheltered them from the sun, but it was still fairly warm to sit underneath it. Naruto sat down against the bark and Sakura did the same, a little bit around the corner from where he sat. Pulling out her medical book, she began to read it.

Naruto chuckled and stated, "We're taking it easy Sakura, don't you ever stop working?"

"I am taking it easy," she replied, smiling, but not taking her eyes away from her reading material, she turned over the page.

Naruto closed his eyes, exhaling deeply in a calming manner.

This was nice. It had been a while since she just stopped. Relaxing with Naruto was something she enjoyed. Continuing to read in silence, she hummed quietly to herself. All of a sudden, his head was on her shoulder and her eyes widened a little, she glanced at him to see him sleeping and smiled. She was tempted to punch him, or just push him off a bit, she wouldn't usually let him do that but... His sleeping face was quite cute. Deciding to let it slide, she went back to reading.

"It's nice to see you train hard on your days off."

Sakura looked up to see Tsunade approaching, before glancing quickly at Naruto, he was still sleeping. Maybe she should have pushed him off - her mentor was bound to say something embarrassing.

"I'm catching up on my medical reading, Shishou," she mumbled, completely ignoring the fact that her best friend was currently sleeping on her shoulder, something she wouldn't usually let him do knowingly.

Tsunade smirked. "I'm surprised you've not hit Naruto."

Of course, her mentor had to go straight to that fact.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Same."

The Sannin sat down on the other side of Sakura.

"Shouldn't you be working Shishou?" Sakura grinned.

"I told Shizune I was coming to train you." The blonde smiled.

"On my day off?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm." The Sannin got comfortable beside her student.

Sakura closed her book and asked, "You want to train then?"

"Nope," Tsunade replied smugly.

"You're just using me as an excuse to get out of work?" Sakura frowned.

"Don't give me that look, you use me as an excuse all the time." Tsunade shrugged.

"Telling Ino I can't go to a party because I have work in the morning is not an excuse, it's the truth," she grumbled and crossed her arms.

When Naruto shuffled, she thought she had woke him up, however his head slid. Sakura blushed as his head ended up leaning on her thigh, his face looking towards her, whilst he was still deeply asleep.

"Don't hit him." Tsunade smirked.

Sakura tensed. "Why?"

"Because that's cute." Her mentor's smirk widened.

That's it, she was definitely moving.

"You're friends."

Sakura frowned. "So?"

"So that shouldn't be awkward."

Well it was awkward for her.

"Unless you like him," Tsunade added with a grin.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "You hit him all the time."

"Not in his sleep."

"Neither do I-" Sakura paused... She did hit him in his sleep sometimes, only when he said embarrassing things in front of company. She'd hoped to God he didn't start mumbling in his sleep like he had done in the past.

"Just look at him, why would you hit him like that?" Tsunade asked.

She looked at him, her gaze softening a little when it landed on his face. Okay he wasn't cute... He was adorable. She had the urge to run a hand through his hair.

"I guess," she replied with a smile.

"You do like him," Tsunade concluded.

"Because I've not hit him?" Sakura frowned.

"Because your face is the colour of your hair," Tsunade answered, her smile widening.

Sakura pouted slightly. "It's just hot..."

"Yes, the heat has risen since his head landed on your leg."

Her pout increased, ignoring her mentor, she got out her book again.

"Seriously when do you stop working?" The Sannin mumbled and closed her eyes.

"I like reading," she stated blankly.

"Medical textbooks?"

"Yes."

"Nerd."

"You gave me this book you know," Sakura shot back.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto murmured.

Great.

Sakura didn't need to look at her mentor to tell she was smirking. "Shut up, Shishou."

"I didn't say anything." The Hokage laughed.

"Well... Go away!" She frowned.

Tsunade smirked. "It's okay Sakura, no need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not-"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured again.

"God damn it, Naruto," she cursed quietly.

The Sannin laughed again.

"Well what if he was talking about you in his sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Then I know it would be a nightmare." Tsunade smirked.

That helped, assuming she was in Naruto's nightmare... Maybe she was hitting him, or turning him down to work a shift at the hospital, or-

"But that is obviously not a nightmare, look at his face." Her mentor smiled.

Sakura looked down at her friend, he had a big smile across his face. She couldn't get over how cute he looked and that was a problem - he was sleeping on her, which warranted some sort of punishment, right?

"Sakura-"

Sakura quickly silenced Naruto, placing her left hand over his mouth and shooting him a death glare despite him not being able to see her.

Tsunade smirked.

"Can I hit him now?" Sakura asked.

"Why?"

"Because," she began with a frown, "He's being inappropriate."

"He's your friendly friend." Tsunade shrugged. "Why would you hit your friend?"

"He's sleeping on me," Sakura stressed.

"You've slept against me before," the Hokage pointed out.

"You're my mentor, he's my-"

"Friend."

"Yes."

There was a small silence, Tsunade smiled to herself whilst Sakura looked straight ahead, a frown still present on her face. When Sakura felt something wet, she pulled her hand away quickly and looked at it. "I think he just dribbled on me..."

"You can't hold him accountable for something he does in his sleep," Tsunade mumbled.

Sakura took the opportunity to wipe her hand through his hair, she ran her hand through his blond locks, twice for good measure. She smiled slightly, he really was adorable... He was her friend, she was allowed to think that.

Naruto shuffled slightly before sighing happily and murmuring, "I love-"

Sakura covered his mouth quickly before finishing off his sentence for him, "Ramen."

"If I wasn't here you, would have listened to that." Tsunade shook her head.

That was true. Whilst Naruto had often attempted to get her to date him, he had never told her he loved her. Maybe his feelings were just a long-lasting... Several years... crush. If Tsunade hadn't been there she would have listened, she found herself a little torn, perhaps she should have waited for her teammate to finish his sentence. Then again, if he did say her name, Tsunade would have teased her. Though this was Naruto, it was very likely he could have said ramen. She then found herself wondering if she would have hit Naruto yet if Tsunade wasn't here... If nobody was there to see his head on her leg, or hear him murmur her name.

Naruto was cute when he slept like this, not so much when he moves about restlessly and drools, but this kind of made her want to smile. Okay, she was smiling. "He sleeps like a rock."

"I guess when he feels that safe and comfortable, he would do," Tsunade shrugged. "You are his friend."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her mentor and asked, "Why do you keep calling Naruto my friend?"

"Is he not your friend?" The Hokage asked, keeping a straight face.

"Of course."

"Then why can't I call him your friend?"

"You can," Sakura shrugged. "But why so much emphasis on the word?"

"What word?" Tsunade asked blankly.

"Friend."

"He is your friend."

"Shishou!" Sakura shot her mentor an annoyed look. "You're just winding me up."

"Yes," the Sannin said with a grin. "Because you obviously like him as more than a friend, you just get embarrassed over your feelings."

"No," Sakura denied it, frowning.

"I've known you for years Sakura, I know when you're embarrassed and I know when you lie, you cover it up with a short temper and random outbursts of aggression." Tsunade smiled.

"I do have a short temper," Sakura shrugged. "I am completely calm now though."

"Calm or not, you still blush like mad, Naruto's the only one who doesn't see it," Tsunade shook her head. "Honestly... You two..."

"There's nothing going on between us," Sakura looked at her sleeping teammate. "As you say, we're just friends."

They sat there in silence, Sakura in deep thought, thinking about Naruto always made her brain hurt a little. Truthfully, he just confused her, she didn't understand her feelings for him - they changed in all sorts of ways, never in a bad way, just a strange way. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her mind. Tucking her book by her side, she closed her eyes, leaning her own head on her mentor's shoulder. It would probably be a nice picture, the three of them sitting under the tree like this.

"If you fall asleep on me, am I allowed to hit you?" Tsunade questioned.

Sakura sighed and mumbled, "Way to ruin a peaceful moment, Shishou."

"But seriously," the Sannin smiled. "You talk in your sleep all the time."

"What?" Sakura lifted her head and opened her eyes. There had been a few instances in which she had fallen asleep at her desk, after taking an extra shift on top of a long day at the hospital, or the occasional injury leaving her hospitalised for a little while. But Tsunade never told her that she talked in her sleep.

"And snore."

"Shishou!" Sakura thumped the blonde on the arm. "I do not."

"Okay," Tsunade laughed. "But you do talk sometimes."

"Really?" Sakura mumbled. "What do I say?"

"All sorts of nonsense." Tsunade smiled.

"Like?"

"Mystical Palm Technique."

Sakura laughed lightly.

"You think about work too much," Tsunade sighed. "You're healing people even in your sleep."

"I'm a great medic in the dream world." Sakura smiled.

"I think you're married to Naruto in the dream world too."

"...Huh?" Sakura looked at her mentor, her eyes widening in surprise.

"You've said his name in your sleep before," Tsunade smiled. "Followed by the words: ring, dress and cake."

"That could be anything," Sakura mumbled.

"Sounds like a wedding to me."

"Maybe someone else's wedding."

"Perhaps you took him as your date to the wedding then." Tsunade smiled.

"You're making this up, aren't you, Shishou?" Sakura frowned.

"No... You talked in your sleep and it sounded like you were dreaming of marrying Naruto, at the least you said his name, and yet you'd hit him if he did the same thing."

Sakura pouted and suggested, "Maybe it was a nightmare."

"Believe me, it wasn't."

"...Why didn't you tell me when I woke up?" Sakura asked.

The Hokage shrugged. "Would you have denied it?"

"Yes."

"Then I didn't see much point."

"I've not thought about marriage in years," Sakura admitted. "Especially me getting married."

"Well then at least you've admitted to your feelings for Naruto, on an unconscious level," Tsunade smiled.

"I've not."

"There's no point in you denying your feelings to me Sakura, I know you too well."

"Better than myself apparently," Sakura shook her head.

"Probably," Tsunade smiled. "Everyone reads you when it comes to Naruto."

Sakura didn't answer. Ino had said that to her before.

"Ever thought about accepting one of his date proposals?"

Sakura frowned. "When did this become a conversation about my personal life?"

"Defensive now?" Tsunade smiled. "And since he fell asleep on you."

"He's not asked me on a date in a while anyway," Sakura mumbled.

"And that annoys you?" the Sannin raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not."

"Mmhmm."

Sakura looked down at Naruto again, he really did sleep like a rock... It calmed her, she rested her hands on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat beneath her open palm.

"You two really do have the most awkward friendship ever." Tsunade smiled at them.

"Why's that?" Sakura creased her eyebrows in thought.

"You both like each other, he openly admits it, you consciously deny it, he tries to show it, you both get embarrassed, he covers it up with stupidity, you cover it up with anger."

A smile formed on Sakura's face, she hated to say it, but that happened all the time.

"You put him in hospital, and then stay with him the whole time, whilst he's unconscious."

Sakura laughed. "Only when he does something stupid."

"You're admitting all this now huh?" Tsunade closed her eyes, relaxing against the tree trunk.

"Yep," Sakura replied seriously.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Sakura ran her hand through Naruto's hair and smiled to herself. "But he'll never know."

Tsunade opened her eyes again and studied her apprentice. "Well I'd never thought you'd admit to it, I've been trying for years."

"I did confess to him," Sakura mumbled. "At our wedding."

Tsunade smirked. "Joking or not, I'm taking this as a real confession of your feelings."

"Take it as you will," Sakura smiled. "You can tell anyone and they won't believe you anyway."

"Well I think you should be the one to tell Naruto you love him."

Sakura's smile fell slightly.

"Or will that take another ten years?"

"Maybe thirty," Sakura hummed in thought, her smile increased again.

"And then you'll wish you didn't spend forty years denying him," Tsunade replied. "But he'll still be there for you anyway."

"Of course he will, he's my friend." Sakura smiled.

"Now that term is annoying me." The Hokage sighed.

"You started it." Sakura laughed.

When she felt Naruto's breathing change, she removed her hands from his chest and picked up her book, turning it to her current page, she ignored her waking friend.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled up at her.

"Afternoon," Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"Afternoon already?" He mumbled sleepily.

"You've only been asleep for about half an hour, Naruto, it was already afternoon when we got here."

Naruto sighed contently. "Best nap ever."

Sakura twitched slightly when he made no attempt to move from her lap. She waited for him to get up, but he only closed his eyes and snuggled further down, getting comfortable. Frowning, she swatted him over the head with her book, before pushing him away. Naruto rolled on the floor, before sitting up, rubbing his head and pouting at her.

"I'm not a pillow," she grumbled.

Naruto grinned.

"You seemed comfortable with him on your lap before," Tsunade commented.

Sakura shot her mentor a warning glance and the blonde smiled back.

"Granny!" Naruto grinned. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here ages," the Sannin replied. "Talking with my apprentice, about you."

Naruto smiled but didn't really react.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto looked at himself before asking, "I'm dead aren't I? I've been a jerk in my sleep and Sakura-chan's killed me!"

Tsunade laughed but Sakura looked unamused.

"You're not real!" He pointed at Sakura. "Sakura-chan wouldn't have let me sleep on her!"

"You're not dead, Naruto." Sakura put down her book, reached into her medical pouch, took out her black training gloves and pulled them on tightly. "But you _will _be."

Naruto's eyes widened and he panicked. "What did I do?!"

"You're an idiot," Sakura replied, standing up.

"Embarrassed her," Tsunade translated, she then watched in amusement as her apprentice chased Naruto around until she caught him and delivered a satisfying punch to his arm, sending him flying across the field.

Happy, Sakura returned to her spot, she removed her gloves and placed them back in her pouch before opening her book again. Naruto hobbled back a minute later, holding his arm and pouting considerably. "I think you broke my arm, Sakura-chan."

Sakura held her book higher up to block out his convincing pout and big puppy dog eyes, because that got her every time.

"Can you heal it please? It hurts," he begged.

"Want me to look at it?" Tsunade smirked.

Naruto looked at the Hokage before sitting the other side of Sakura and answering, "No thanks, Granny."

Tsunade's smirk widened, whilst Sakura frowned at him as he sat rather close to her. Sakura went to move up the other side but Tsunade was just as close on her left. "Budge up Naruto," she mumbled.

"If I moved up anymore, I'll be around the other side of the tree." He pouted.

"That's fine," Sakura replied.

He moved up the tiniest bit before settling down again and holding his nerve. Sakura placed down her book and took a deep breath, tapping her finger on her leg whilst waiting for him to move further away. After an awkward silence, Sakura raised her fist.

"Not the arm, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cowered.

Sakura lowered her hand and sighed. "It's not even that bad, Naruto."

He pouted and reached for the zipper of his jacket before pulling it off, his short black sleeved T-shirt underneath revealed a nasty looking bruise on his arm, where she had hit him.

"You go through worse," she stated.

He continued to pout and she gave up, bringing her healing hand to his arm, she began to undo the damage she had done when she hit him. Naruto then grinned at her, she glanced up to see this and held back her own smile.

"Well," Tsunade began and stood up. "As much as I'd like to sit here and observe your awkward relationship, I think I'll need a new hiding spot now."

Sakura shook her head at her mentor's antics.

"If Shizune comes by, tell her I wasn't here, I've gone to do work and I've taken it with me, tell her I went the other way," Tsunade ordered.

"Sure thing, Shishou." Sakura nodded.

"Okay then, have fun, lovebirds." Tsunade winked at her before turning and walking off the training fields, going the opposite way to which she originally came from.

"Lovebirds?" Naruto repeated.

Sakura cleared her throat but didn't reply. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Sakura forgetting how close to him she was, he wasn't going to point it out, he smiled to himself. She was in deep thought, when Shizune walked towards them.

"Ah, Sakura, there you are, you haven't happened to see your mentor anywhere have you?" Shizune asked.

The Hokage's apprentice looked up at the older medic, who was chugging around a hefty pile of paperwork that was likely the Hokage's. Sakura pointed in the direction the Sannin had gone and replied, "She went that way, she's avoiding you, Shizune-san."

Naruto laughed and added, "Yeah, she's not doing any work and moving hiding spots every now and again."

Sakura grinned at her teammate and he grinned back. Tsunade might kill her later, but it served the woman right for teasing her, anyway, she could just blame Naruto.

"Thanks you two." Shizune smiled and headed in the direction they had told her, adding, "That would make a cute picture, you both sat there."

Sakura blushed slightly and moved further away now that she had more room.

"Aww," Naruto huffed under his breath.

Sakura smiled to herself before stealing a glance at the disappointed male. Maybe Tsunade was right, maybe she felt some kind of attraction to her best friend and that ten years was way too long of a time period before she should let him know. Five years sounded better.

"Want to go for ramen, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura stood up and replied, "Sure."

As she began walking, Naruto followed her, he added, "Since it's just the two of us... Is it a date?"

She smiled at him over her shoulder, but didn't reply.

Five years seemed a bit too long also.

Four years would do.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This is really random :D. I wanted to write something happy XD. I started this a while back, left it halfway through... Finished it last night. Made the cover today and decided to upload it.

Thanks for reading :).

* * *

This has now been turned into a NaruSaku Collection, each chapter is a different short story:

**Chapter 2: When Did You**

Summary: When Did You...Get so beautiful? Sakura tries to figure out when her best friend turned into so much more. To Naruto, she had already been much more to him for a long, long time.

**Chapter 3: The Friend Zone**

Summary: Naruto joins a therapy goup regarding his relationship with Sakura, they encourage him to be more confident and offer to help him confess his feelings. They're a little crazy though.

**Chapter 4: The Reality of Sakura**

Summary: Tsunade and Ino question Naruto about just what Sakura is like as a girlfriend.

**Chapter 5: Why?**

Summary: During their lunch break, Ino brings up the sensitive topic of the status of Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. Why does she wait for him? Is there not another option when it comes to romance? A certain someone picks a good time to overhear the medics' conversation.

**Chapter 6: An Acceptation of Feelings**

Summary: The near death of Naruto gets Sakura to do some serious thinking about their relationship. Things between them begin to develop at a faster rate than ever before.

**Chapter 7: The Choice of Hokage**

Summary: Slight 631 spoilers (too late if you've read this summary, that's the spoiler). Naruto questions Sakura about his rivalry with Sasuke to become Hokage, after he witnesses her wish his best friend luck. Who does she want to see become Hokage?

Feel free to pick and choose depending on your mood... I'll keep on adding more if you want me to :D.


	2. When Did You

**The NaruSaku Collection**

Story Two: When Did You...

Summary: When did you... Get so beautiful? Sakura tries to figure out when her best friend turned into so much more. To Naruto, she had already been much more to him for a long, long time.

* * *

Sakura didn't understand. Here she was, staring at Naruto Uzumaki - her best male friend, her teammate of ten years, although now, he was better known for being the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. What a brilliant Hokage he was, a great man - saying that, she was always chasing him for paperwork and _doing _his paperwork. Right now, this is when he really shone, Konoha's Ninja Academy. Obviously not sitting in a lesson though (he'd never managed to keep his eyes open in the good old days of their youth), but interacting with the children. They were all laughing and grinning up at him, these kids held so much admiration and respect for him, much like the rest of Konoha and the ninja world. He had earned it all.

She didn't know at what point she began to feel so glued to Naruto, wherever he was, whatever he was doing - she wanted to watch and no, not in a creepy way. He didn't mind, heck, he didn't notice. He always wanted her there, he told her that, thinking about him saying it and his smile as he did so... still made her heart flutter a little. When she thought about it, he was always smiling like that these days and she'd know, she was always with him. She was his assistant after all and it was a good job too, he'd crash and burn without her, everybody knew it. He deserved some credit though, he was good with people, everybody loved him.

Of course he had his childish antics and annoying quirks, his inability to think before he spoke sometimes and his cluelessness, but without that, he wouldn't be him. His friends still hit him and got angry with him... Okay, _she_still hit him and got angry with him - but he deserved it. Since they'd been spending so much time together and him being in the public eye so much, he was getting great at embarrassing her. It was unintentional but he was doing it all the time. He didn't understand, yet he wondered why his friends were always grinning at him.

"If you want a real Konoha hero... You should see Sakura-chan!" Naruto announced loudly to the class.

At him saying her name, she looked up, she'd snuck in at the back of the class to view his little (completely unplanned or rehearsed) presentation to Iruka's newest class of first year students.

"Come here Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, with a massive grin and enthusiastic wave directed at her.

_Here he goes again_.

Shooting him a quick look, she slowly made her way to the front of the class. If she knew he was going to do this, she should have prepared something to show the kids. When she reached him, he put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

"Now Sakura here," he began. "Is Konoha's top medical ninja! The best there has ever been!"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, now he was plain lying.

"What about the a Fifth Hokage?" A young girl spoke up.

"Oh I couldn't compare to my mentor," Sakura replied honestly, a natural smile across her face when she thought of her old teacher.

"She's just being modest! She's amazing! And I should know, she's always putting me back together again." Naruto grinned, before hiding his mouth from her with his right hand and mumbling, "And between you and me, the reason I have to be put back together again quite a lot."

A few in the class gasped.

"She beats _you_up? I thought you said you were undefeatable!" A noisy blond haired boy shouted, he reminded her a lot of Naruto as a child, he was always the first to challenge something.

"Someone has to keep him under control," she said sweetly, reaching around to put her hand around him and grip his shoulder, a silent warning because she just knew he was going to say something stupid.

"Well, behind every undefeatable man is a crazily strong and scary woman who will put you in your place if you step out of line," Naruto said, trying to appease her potential anger, but at the same time still seem cool to the children.

"So you're dating?" A petite brown haired girl at the front asked.

"Uhh..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"OK." Iruka clapped his hands and stepped forward, Sakura shot him a thankful glance - that conversation could only get more awkward.

Time to go home.

"Does anyone have any questions to ask Naruto before he goes?" Iruka smiled at the students.

As Sakura was about to slip away, Naruto's hold on her tightened and he added, "Or for my wonderful assistant!"

A few hands shot up. Sakura noted the girl at the front (who just asked if they were dating), also raised her hand, she decided to avoid eye contact with her in case she still had that same question in mind. Naruto, however, didn't - he looked straight at her and nodded, his big smile still in place.

"Are you two dating?" The young girl repeated her question.

The class went silent.

"No, we're not," Sakura answered smartly. "Next question."

A girl at the back shouted out, "Why not?"

"We're too busy," Sakura said quickly.

Naruto looked at her.

"Are you dating someone else?" A boy asked who was next to the previous girl who shouted out.

"No."

"Then why don't you date each other?" Another asked.

Her jaw clenched, usually she had patience with children, no matter what they were doing or saying, but she didn't have much patience with people dissecting her love life. Naruto seemed to sense her annoyance and said, "Anyway questions for me?"

The girl at the front raised her hand again and Naruto nodded at her.

"When do you get married?"

Sakura looked at the child, grumpy, but the young girl smiled back with complete innocence and naivety.

"Whenever she wants to," Naruto replied. "Next question."

That seemed to satisfy the girl, for she smiled to herself and giggled. Sakura's anger faded a little, truthfully the child was rather cute. They were all cute little things, she guessed subjects like love were something they were trying to get their tiny heads around.

"So you love her?"

Sakura tensed slightly, but Naruto simply smiled and said, "Yes."

"And you love him back?"

Sakura looked at the man stood next to her, she lowered her hand from his shoulder, he looked at her and smiled - the look in his eye told her he was trying to think of a smart line to move the subject along, so she didn't have to answer that question. But his thought process seemed to change as they looked each other in the eyes a little longer, she saw pure affection in his gaze. He wasn't going to stop looking at her until someone brought him out of his thoughts. Reaching for his hand, she interlinked her fingers with his and looked back at the class. Smiling, she said, "Who wouldn't?"

Naruto seemed surprised at her reply, if not shocked, but she pointed to another boy at the back and answered a few more questions, answering for both of them because she was well aware he was still looking at her and not concentrating on anything else going on. She could answer all the questions too, she knew everything about her best friend and he knew everything about her. They were closer than close and she hadn't really thought just how much until now. In this classroom, she saw just how much Naruto had grown - from that rather loud boy in the back of the class, to the still rather loud Sixth Hokage holding her hand.

"What's your favourite food?"

Sakura laughed. "Naruto's favourite food is ramen."

Naruto snapped back to attention. "Ramen is great! You should all eat it!"

"Or they could eat something more healthy," she pointed out.

"You eat ramen with me all the time Sakura-chan," Naruto answered cheekily.

"If it gets you to do your paperwork, I won't complain." She shrugged.

"You get me to do my paperwork, the ramen is just an added bonus." He grinned.

"Speaking of paperwork, you have a ton to do," Sakura said blankly. "So we should probably go so you can get started on that."

"After ramen?" He looked at her, his lips pursed in a convincing pout, his eyes wide and pleading.

She sighed and repeated, "After ramen."

"It's a date." Naruto grinned happily.

_There he goes._

She glanced at Iruka to see him grinning at them.

And she was blushing.

"Awww!" The girl at the front of the class giggled again.

"Anything else you want to say to the class before the two of you go?" Iruka asked.

Sakura nodded. "Study hard and try your best at all you do, keep practicing and you'll graduate from the academy with flying colours."

"You were always one of my brightest, hardest working and favourite students Sakura." Iruka smiled warmly.

"We're giving advice huh?" Naruto stroked his chin in thought. "You're less likely to get caught sneaking out the back right window."

Sakura had punched him in the stomach and stood up straight again in less than a second.

Iruka sighed. "You never change Naruto."

Winded, Naruto turned and flashed a grin at his ex-teacher before pulling Sakura towards the door and shouting, "The amazing Sixth Hokage has to go and do some important work now, so I'll see you guys another time!"

Sakura laughed smiled over her shoulder. "See you later Iruka-sensei, have fun kids!"

It was later on when the two of them managed to go out for their ramen. They could often be found here at dinner time anyway, whilst Naruto usually ate his lunch in the Hokage's office, he was almost always taking her out for dinner. She'd never really saw it as a date, but now, she didn't see the difference between it being one or not being one. Except minus a few kisses or something... She should have blushed thinking about that but she didn't. She turned to look at her 'date'.

"You know," Sakura smiled to herself as they sat down at Ichiraku's. "You really shine when you're with those kids, you seem completely happy and they totally adore you."

Naruto grinned. "I'm happy all the time Sakura-chan, why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you're always behind on paperwork?" She asked, amusement lacing her tone and with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"The more paperwork I have, the more time you spend with me." He shrugged.

"Unless I'm working at the hospital," she pointed out.

"Well then I just wait..."

"No wonder you never get anywhere with it." Sakura snorted. "You only work when I'm there, what do you do the rest of the time?"

"Wish you were there."

Sakura didn't reply. Naruto had been throwing comments like that at her for a while, well, he always had done, but she didn't know when she stopped responding with violence or someway to deter him. Truthfully, he was sweet and cute - his charming and sometimes (most times) cheesy comments never failed to make her smile.

"Those kids really did love you," she changed the subject.

"As you said, who wouldn't?" He asked, but his voice wasn't teasing, he was kind and serious, his voice soft.

He had accepted her, sort of, confession from earlier on. She did avoid the question a little but not fully and she had meant what she said. She did love him, she had done for a long while, but these days she really felt it. There was nothing to distract her from her feelings and over time they just got stronger and stronger. She looked up at him and he looked back, that same affectionate gaze that she was always finding directed at her.

If she asked someone else, they'd say that she was giving him that same affectionate look back all the time, that they weren't just grinning at Naruto but at them both. From an outsider's perspective, they may as well have been dating for months at least. Naruto was good at embarrassing her, but she was getting less and less embarrassed at the loving remarks he threw her way. He'd have to try a little harder to make her blush or care what everyone else thought.

"When did you become so beautiful?" She mumbled aloud, lost in his deep blue gaze. She meant that. He was a beautiful man, inside and out.

He smiled warmly at her. "I don't know Sakura-chan, I'd say the same to you but you've always been beautiful."

"That's the Hokage and Sakura-chan," a young female voice sounded from behind them.

They looked behind them. It was the petite brunette that had sat at the front of the class today. She was walking with her parents, holding both their hands.

"They're on a date," she continued.

Sakura and Naruto turned back to eat their freshly arrived ramen, smiling to themselves. Naruto stuffed his face with a big mouthful of noodles, whilst Sakura rubbed her chopsticks between her hands.

"They're going to get married next week."

Naruto choked, swallowing the noodles and spluttering out coughs. Sakura laughed lightly and patted him on his back until his coughing fit resided, leaving her hand there, she tilted her head and smiled at him. "You okay? You did say you'd get married to me whenever I wanted to."

He looked back at her, surprise in his eyes and tone as he spoke, "When did you want to get married?"

"Next week is a bit soon," she said, before putting on a mock expression of deep thought.

He hummed in agreement.

"How about next month?"

His eyes widened further.

Sakura laughed again. "If we ever got married, you'd have to do all your paperwork in advance before you even asked me."

Naruto pouted. "You wouldn't marry me if I had outstanding paperwork?"

"Nope!" She grinned.

"Well... That's an incentive for doing it I guess," he mumbled to himself.

"You guess?" Sakura repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean it certainly is," he corrected himself before eating more ramen, stopping himself from saying anything else stupid and potentially annoying his potentially annoyed friend.

Sakura smiled to herself, content with the world. Whilst the two of them were practically dating, she wouldn't mind it being official, she wondered when Naruto would get the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. If he took too long she may ask him instead, or she could just kiss him, they didn't really need to discuss these things - they were already perfect together. After Naruto brought Sasuke home and then after he became the Hokage and she announced herself as his assistant, they were finding it difficult to have an excuse not to spend time together and even more difficult to spend time apart.

Marriage didn't seem too far off for them, perhaps it was a couple of years away, though she didn't feel like she needed it right now. She was happy with how they were and as long as she was with him everything would be all right - though if he did ask her to marry him sooner, she was running out of reasons to say no. When she exactly completely fell for her best friend, she didn't know. All that she did know, was that their future together was very, very bright.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I stayed up until past 3 a.m. writing this and then left it a few paragraphs from the end, I then finished it at around 1 a.m. the night after. That seems to be when I get the most inspiration for happy one-shots :). This made me want to write a big old, multi-chapter fluffy NaruSaku story. I'm always writing the development of NaruSaku, Sakura accepting her feelings etc. It would really be nice to write about after they got together, or had been together for a while, a lot more. I have started one NaruSaku multi-chapter fic where Naruto is the Hokage and their relationship develops, blah blah, maybe I'll upload it one day.

I've generally been in a very NaruSaku mood recently, which has been a good thing for these one-shots :) and I guess my happiness, because NaruSaku as a pairing is just right :D that's why it's my favourite and the most realistic in my opinion, but I could go on forever about that.

That author note was pre-written because I finished that story a couple of weeks ago at least. I didn't want to upload anything before my Amnesia chapter – which is now up.

This 'story' is now going to be turned into a collection of NaruSaku one-shots and drabbles, ranging in length, mood and the age of the story. This is one of my more recent NaruSaku pieces from start to finish. It was originally going to be the fourth chapter, but was my favourite of the three I had to upload... The next one is a little sad if I remember correctly, then the one after that is just plain silly :D but was enjoyable to write.

Occasionally I write a short story like this, which to me feels different to the others - this has the same feel to me as Awkward Friendship did, that is why, in the end, I decided to upload this one next. So when I do write a short like that, I'll be sure to add it to this collection, along with the rest of the ideas my mind can come up with.

Thank you for the positive feedback on Awkward Friendship :) it's always appreciated and I think it might be my most well-received story, which is good because it was actually recently written, unlike other stories which I could have started months or years before they're finished and uploaded. My older stuff does go up, but I always end up regretting uploading parts or all of some of them XD.

I had to upload this from my laptop – my computer has broken on me and since I usually do everything with this website on my computer, including writing Amnesia chapters and making story covers, using this website just got a little more awkward, this should have been up yesterday. Hopefully nothing went wrong with this upload, nothing has gone right for me in the past couple of days :P.

Thanks for reading! :).

* * *

More from the NaruSaku Collection:

**Chapter 3: The Friend Zone**

Summary: Naruto joins a therapy group regarding his relationship with Sakura, they encourage him to be more confident and offer to help him confess his feelings. They're a little crazy though.

**Chapter 4: The Reality of Sakura**

Summary: Tsunade and Ino question Naruto about just what Sakura is like as a girlfriend. NaruSaku.

**Chapter 5: Why?**

Summary: During their lunch break, Ino brings up the sensitive topic of the status of Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. Why does she wait for him? Is there not another option when it comes to romance? A certain someone picks a good time to overhear the medics' conversation.

**Chapter 6: An Acceptation of Feelings**

Summary: The near death of Naruto gets Sakura to do some serious thinking about their relationship. Things between them begin to develop at a faster rate than ever before.

**Chapter 7: The Choice of Hokage**

Summary: Slight 631 spoilers (too late if you've read this summary, that's the spoiler). Naruto questions Sakura about his rivalry with Sasuke to become Hokage, after he witnesses her wish his best friend luck. Who does she want to see become Hokage?


	3. The Friend Zone

**The NaruSaku Collection**

Story Three: The Friend Zone

Summary: Naruto joins a therapy group regarding his relationship with Sakura, they encourage him to be more confident and offer to help him confess his feelings. They're a little crazy though.

* * *

Naruto didn't quite know what pushed him to come to this therapy group, he'd just seen the words 'relationship help' under 'drugs and alcohol' on a large sign and instantly thought of his best friend. He'd just come from having his breakfast at Ichiraku's and had felt a little low after Sakura turned down his date proposal once again yesterday. Seeing a therapy group in Konoha, prepared to help out, made him think that he should try a little harder to stand out to his teammate.

Although he wasn't quite sure about that now. As soon as he entered the building, a man with enthusiasm that rivalled Lee's greeted him, instantly asking him what his problem was. His first instinct had been to leave, but then he thought that if someone like Lee was going to try their hardest to help him with his relationship with Sakura, he may as well give it a shot. All he had to say was "There's this girl" and he found himself being ushered to the front of the class. Now, here he was...

"Hi... I'm Naruto," Naruto began slowly, looking across the range of males and females at the therapy group. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Hi Naruto," the group greeted him in unison.

"And I'm in the friend zone," he finished.

Several of the males 'ooohed' and shook their heads.

"What a horrible girl," the one man mumbled, shaking his head in annoyance.

"No, it's nothing like that," Naruto defended his teammate automatically. "She's an amazing person and I love her... It's just, she's never seen me in the same way."

The group nodded in understanding.

"I guess I'm just here because..." He trailed off. "I don't know, I wondered if anyone could help me with my relationship with her. I keep asking her on dates, but she turns me down. She referred to me as her 'best friend' the other day, which is great, but I wonder if she'll ever see me as more."

"Why don't you give up?" A female asked him.

"I'll never give up." Naruto smiled to himself. "I've never loved any other girl, she's perfect and I'll always be there for her no matter what. More than anything, I want her to be happy. I just wanted someone to listen to me, to see if anyone had any bright ideas to prove to her that I love her."

With a few words, Naruto had gained the sympathy of the entire therapy group, he looked across the faces of the people to see them determined and understanding.

"You need to be more confident!" One man shouted.

"Yeah!" Another agreed. "You need to show her your feelings, do more than ask her on a date!"

"You could try jealousy," one guy suggested. "Show her you won't always be available if she turns you down all the time."

"I don't want to hurt her," Naruto mumbled. "Or pretend to be happy with another girl, Sakura-chan's too nice, she wouldn't break up my relationship even if she felt awkward about it."

"Sakura?" A young girl spoke up. "Sakura Haruno? The Hokage's apprentice?"

"Yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "She's the one."

"And you're Naruto Uzumaki!"

He nodded.

"You know this is a civilian therapy group right?" One man grinned.

"Uhh..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, maybe he should have read the entire greeting sign.

"Oh it doesn't matter, let him stay, he's a village hero! He deserves our help." A woman rolled her eyes.

"Yes, all those in favour of helping Naruto win Sakura's heart, raise your hand."

Naruto's eyes widened as everyone in the room raised their hand. A few even raised two hands.

"Right, let's brainstorm ideas, how do we make Sakura Haruno see that Naruto loves her?"

"He could get her flowers!"

"Boring."

"Her favourite food?"

Syrup-coated anko dumplings, Sakura was in love with those things. He mumbled, "Sweet dumplings."

"No! Think bigger."

"You could graffiti her name all over the Hokage monuments!"

He probably should have warned the group about Sakura's short temper, he didn't want to do something that got him beaten up or them frightened of her for life. If he did anything like that, she wouldn't be happy at his 'lack of disrespect'. Then again, Tsunade might be worse in that situation, if he wrote all over her rock face. Maybe the 'civilian aspect' of these people would tone down their ideas and make them less dangerous though.

"He could defeat one of the biggest criminal organisations in the ninja world in her name!"

Or not.

"No no no, it needs to be personal to her."

"He could get her time off at the hospital!"

No... Sakura liked working at the hospital, even though she worked way too much there and deserved a break. Naruto continued to listen to the group speak, they seemed really excited about their new group project. Personally, Naruto thought they were all a little mad, but maybe there was a method in the madness to getting Sakura to date him. He could only see them coming up with a wacky plan, but he'd try it anyway.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, following Naruto, she seemed very confused about his behaviour, but he was really excited about his plan. He was just glad he'd managed to get Sakura to actually follow him here. Step one. Complete.

He reached the edge of a hillside and sat down, tapping the ground by his side. Sakura cautiously sat down. It was a beautiful spot in Konoha, although, for a non-ninja, the hillside took a bit of climbing, he found out - it had a rocky incline that you could only really see once you were at the bottom, he had to help the civilians down the hillside where the plan would take place. He wiggled to the edge from where he sat and smiled at his new friends waiting at the bottom.

Sakura glanced over the hillside and spotted several people below them, her eyes widened when one man started waving up at them with both hands, as if signalling for a plane to land. She stood up. "Are those people in trouble?"

"No Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed. "They're just waving!" He waved back and the man below stuck up his thumb before turning and nodding to the group of people.

Sakura watched them in confusion.

Naruto reached up and held onto her wrist, tugging a little. "Sit down Sakura-chan."

"What is going on?" She mumbled.

"Just watch."

She looked at him and then watched as the people began to move, lying down on the grass below. It looked like they were spelling something out.

"I..." She spoke aloud. "L...O...O...E...Y...O...U."

Naruto face-palmed, they spelled out 'O' twice.

"I loo e you," Sakura mumbled in thought. "I lo ey ou... Maybe they're foreign."

Naruto sat there in embarrassment as Sakura tried to work out just what was going on.

"Oh wait, the two people are moving," she stated.

Someone from the 'E' kicked the person nearest them on the second 'O', the two on the letter that had joined together at the top, broke apart their hands and held them out wide. After a little more wiggling from the group letter, they spelt out a perfect 'V'.

"I love you," Sakura read it out before her eyes widened in realisation and she looked at him.

Already blushing, he smiled and gave her a small shrug.

"You did this?" She asked.

"Yes... I was trying to tell you how I felt, so you'd go on a date with me," he explained awkwardly, the whole little speech he had planned dissolved in his mind when they spelt out 'loo'. He lowered his head.

"That's sweet." Sakura smiled.

"Really?" His eyes widened and she looked back up at him. "You'll go on a date with me?"

Sakura smiled to herself and looked down at the group of people below. "Yes Naruto, I'll go on a date with you."

"Whoooooo!" Naruto shouted loudly, a massive grin on his face.

The people below cheered, all breaking their letters, they stood up and clapped. A few of them did a little jig on the spot.

Sakura waved awkwardly at them and a few waved back with twice the enthusiasm. She laughed. "Where do you find these people?"

"The KCTG!" He announced proudly, a few people below them cheered again.

"KCTG?" Sakura repeated.

"The Konoha Civilian Therapy Group!"

She laughed. "Civilian?"

"Uhh... Yes," he replied. "I didn't know that until after I'd given my speech."

"Let me get this straight, you went to a therapy group, gave a speech and got the whole class to help you ask me on a date? Then pulled off this?" She asked, in slight disbelief.

Naruto nodded.

"You could have always bribed me with some syrup-coated anko dumplings." She grinned.

He slumped slightly, that would have been a lot easier, it had been suggested too but deemed boring.

"How are you going to top this for the second date?" Sakura asked and stood up.

He grinned up at her. "There's already going to be a second date?"

Sakura held out her hand to him and he accepted it, she pulled him up before stepping forward and kissing him on the cheek. She smiled at him. "I think you've proved how you feel Naruto."

"So that means you're going to ask me on the second date?" He grinned cheekily.

"What? No." She laughed and turned around, beginning to walk in the other direction.

"But you could get your medic friends to spell out something for me!" He suggested, running after her.

Sakura laughed again and looped her arm with his. "It's my turn to do something crazy is it?"

"Yeah!" He grinned.

"If this is what a date proposal is like, I'd love to see what a marriage proposal's like." Sakura glanced at him, seemingly serious, but he noted the twinkle in her eye.

"I was thinking I'd spell out 'Will You Marry Me?' in ramen." He tapped his chin in thought.

"Please don't tell me you did all that, just to take me to eat ramen," Sakura mumbled.

"Umm, no! Of course not Sakura-chan! I had it all planned out!" He laughed nervously.

"Sounds good," she replied, smiling to herself, she'd love to see what he did next.

* * *

Back at the bottom of the hill, the KCTG looked up at where the young couple had been previously.

"He's coming back to help us right?" One man said.

"We could try and climb up," another suggested.

"We can't climb that! It's one thing getting down, it's another thing getting back up."

"Naruto will return I'm sure..."

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke Uchiha was walking past the hillside. From Naruto's rushed speech about his silly plan to get Sakura to date him, he could have been over here - but it didn't look like he was... Maybe the boy had actually managed to get Sakura to agree, he smirked to himself, he doubted it. Then he paused, peering over the edge of the hill, he saw the world 'HELP' and when he looked closer, he noticed those were people...

"Hey!" The group stood up and waved at him.

He stared at them blankly.

"Can you help us get up?"

He frowned slightly, confused.

"We can help you find love!" Another shouted up, offering a bargain.

"Yes! In turn, we'll help you!"

There was a long silence before the group watched in horror as the male above them turned and walked away.

"We'll give you sweet dumplings!"

"Flowers!"

Sasuke listened to the people calling out to him. He didn't know what they were doing down there, or what stunt they were trying to pull... But those people were weird.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I told you it was crazy... But it was fun to write :D. This was going to be chapter four... I mentioned last time I had a slightly sad short that would be chapter three, but I don't think I like it :D. I was thinking that perhaps if I have shorter stories, or ones I'm not too keen on, then I could upload multiple ones in a chapter to make up for it? Or if I have a couple that are similar or something... To try and keep some level of quality, unless you want to read my older stuff or the ones I don't like so much although this is older and shorter than the last two stories.

Any requests for genre or mood? Happy, sad? Long, short? Drama... Something silly like this again? XD. I have a lot I could upload, I just don't know what to, story of my life. Does anyone want to read hundreds (literally) of my stories and tell me what to finish and upload? :D.

Awkward Friendship originally got 32 favourites :o that's pretty crazy for a 3k words, one chapter story in a short space of time :) thank you. I don't think any of these other chapters will top that, I feel a little guilty as the ones who did favourite it didn't know this would be turned into a collection of stories XD (neither did I) I don't know if you favourite a story it follows it or not... I'm still pretty noobish on this website.

Now that I think about it, this is my only story uploaded where Naruto is the main character and Sakura is just a side character, in all the other's it's always Sakura who's the main one - so I don't actually properly write Naruto's point of view much, it was fun anyway.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

More from The NaruSaku Collection:

**Chapter 4: The Reality of Sakura**

Summary: Tsunade and Ino question Naruto about just what Sakura is like as a girlfriend. NaruSaku.

**Chapter 5: Why?**

Summary: During their lunch break, Ino brings up the sensitive topic of the status of Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. Why does she wait for him? Is there not another option when it comes to romance? A certain someone picks a good time to overhear the medics' conversation.

**Chapter 6: An Acceptation of Feelings**

Summary: The near death of Naruto gets Sakura to do some serious thinking about their relationship. Things between them begin to develop at a faster rate than ever before.

**Chapter 7: The Choice of Hokage**

Summary: Slight 631 spoilers (too late if you've read this summary, that's the spoiler). Naruto questions Sakura about his rivalry with Sasuke to become Hokage, after he witnesses her wish his best friend luck. Who does she want to see become Hokage?


	4. The Reality of Sakura

**The NaruSaku Collection**

Story Four: The Reality of Sakura

Summary: Tsunade and Ino question Naruto about just what Sakura is like as a girlfriend.

* * *

"So, Naruto," Tsunade began. "Does Sakura live up to your expectations as a girlfriend? How long have you been dating now?"

"Three months, fourteen days!" Naruto replied enthusiastically, a wide grin on his face.

"That bad you're counting the days, huh?" Ino smirked.

"No way! It's been the best three months and fourteen days of my life." Naruto laughed.

"Really?" Ino questioned.

"Of course," he replied honestly. "Time has been flying."

"Does she hit you less?" Tsunade smirked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "Actually, I think she hits me more."

"She does have to spend more time with you," Ino pointed out.

"I don't mind it." He shrugged.

"You seek being hit?" Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Then I really would have a death wish but... Sometimes she kisses it better." He sighed dreamily. "Or takes her time healing me..."

"Kissing injuries better?" Tsunade smirked. "She can be nice then?"

"Of course!" Naruto frowned at the accusation. "She's the best girlfriend ever! She's really nice, she cooked me dinner last night!"

"Unlucky." Ino grinned.

Naruto's frown increased. "I like Sakura-chan's cooking, she's the best cook ever."

"You can't say she's the best at everything, Naruto." Tsunade smiled and shook her head.

"Yes I can," he replied pointedly.

Ino laughed. "Okay, she's the best... But can she actually be sweet towards you?"

Naruto smiled to himself. "Yes, very sweet."

"She's not so big on public affection." Ino shrugged.

"Give her a couple of more months, I think she'll get more bold," Tsunade shrugged. "She'll hold his hand in public."

"I just want to see Sakura act sweet and lovey-dovey towards her lover boy." Ino grinned.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're a cute couple," Ino smirked. "Don't you wish she was more publicly affectionate towards you?"

"She's perfect as she is." Naruto shrugged.

"So you don't want her to kiss you more?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." He grinned and as he spaced-out, the medics shared an amused look between them.

* * *

Sakura entered her mentor's office to find Naruto, Ino and Tsunade in some kind of discussion. She smiled at them and walked up to the Hokage's desk, she placed down her paperwork before heading back towards the door. She was going to leave (she had a ton more work to do today) but paused and looked back at her friends. They were all smiling at her funny, well, that wasn't out of the ordinary for Naruto, his cheek muscles hadn't seemed to have relaxed for the past three months - but the too sure smiles on the females' faces had her a little worried. The silence wasn't helping either. "...What?" She asked awkwardly.

"Nothing, we were just discussing you," Ino replied casually.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow and shut the door, walking back to stand by her boyfriend. "What about me?"

"You and Naruto," Tsunade added.

"What about us...?" Sakura pushed.

She didn't like the other medics discussing things about her behind her back because she usually ended up on the end of some prank or private joke.

"He was telling us his opinion on you as a girlfriend." The Hokage shrugged.

"...Do I need to hit him?" She questioned.

Naruto stiffened on the spot.

Tsunade hummed. "No, I don't think so, he was being very sweet."

She probably did need to hit him then - he was very good at being sweet, even if it was in his own idiotic way, but sometimes he was too sweet. When they were alone it was fine but... He embarrassed her a little. She didn't want to go around blushing in public and fumbling over her words like a little girl with a crush. Composing herself, she answered blankly, "He's always sweet."

"That must be why you like him then, you love sweet things." Ino grinned.

She frowned at her best friend but didn't answer.

"There's a man in the hospital ward, he's just come in," Tsunade began.

Sakura turned more serious as she looked at her mentor. "What's wrong?"

"A broken arm," Tsunade replied before biting her lip, a slight smirk showing. "Will you kiss it better?"

Ino laughed.

Sakura choked - just what had Naruto been saying to her teasing friends? He should know that they make fun of her all the time and dating Naruto somehow made her an even easier target. She hit her boyfriend over the head and with a lack of a good comeback, turned around and left the office.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his head before pouting at the Hokage. "No wonder Sakura-chan isn't sweet to me in public! You two tease her for it!"

Tsunade and Ino smirked.

"Don't be mean," Naruto added, still pouting.

"It's only a bit of fun." Ino shrugged.

"A lot of fun," Tsunade corrected, still smirking.

* * *

Naruto waited for Sakura outside the hospital after work. He grinned at her when she started walking down the path towards him, she was a little late, but she usually was. He told her all the time that she overworked, yet she still stayed behind to help out more.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He beamed happily.

"Hey Naruto." She smiled back, holding out her hand sheepishly towards him.

Naruto instantly accepted the offer and they began their walk together.

"I've been so bored today," Naruto told her. "I could barely get away from Ino and Tsunade this morning, you coming in was the highlight of my day."

"Me hitting you over the head was the highlight of your day?" Sakura questioned, her tone a little distant, she was staring straight ahead of them.

Naruto stole a glance in her direction and slowed down slightly, sensing something was wrong. "Of course."

Sakura stopped walking altogether and he did also. He looked worried as he asked, "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shuffled on the spot, she looked at her feet for a moment before looking back up at him and asking, "Do you think I'm not affectionate enough towards you in public?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? No!"

"I heard what you said after I left the office..." She informed him quietly.

"Ino said that, not me!" He shook his head rapidly. "I told them you're perfect."

Sakura gave him a small smile.

"I think you're very sweet," he added with a genuine smile. "You're always doing little things for me that never fail to make me happy, I always notice."

Sakura's smile grew a little, she took a step closer towards him and kissed him on the lips, he closed his eyes and kissed her back, softly and sweetly. When she pulled back, she smiled at him.

"Although I wouldn't mind you kissing me more," he murmured.

Silently agreeing, Sakura moved in and kissed him again before pulling back and grinning.

"If Ino thinks you're not sweet enough, she needs to start stalking you more." Naruto grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes before saying, "I wouldn't be surprised if she was watching us right now, she's probably hiding in the bushes."

Naruto ran off the side of the path and started looking under the closest bushes and she laughed. He came back with his hand behind his back. "I didn't find Ino but..." He held out what he had found towards her. "Here."

Sakura tried not to giggle as she accepted his gift to her. "Thanks Naruto, that's a very pretty dandelion."

Pleased, Naruto grinned back at her.

Smiling to herself, she linked her arm with his and they headed down the path again together. "My place for dinner?" She questioned.

"Nope, I'm taking you out for a meal tonight and it's _not _Ichiraku's!" Naruto announced loudly.

"I'm glad you verified that," she laughed. "We did go there for lunch yesterday."

"I'll just have to go for breakfast," he added. "I'm treating you though, anywhere you want to go, take a pick."

"Hmm." She hummed thoughtfully.

"Want to get something sweet?" He smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "I think I have enough sweetness right here Naruto, you know, I'd quite like to go to Ichiraku's actually."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, ramen it is," she answered.

"Best girlfriend ever!" Naruto shouted before he started running, pulling her along by the hand.

Sakura laughed and started running to keep up with her over-excited boyfriend.

* * *

Sakura walked hand in hand with Naruto. He decided to walk her all the way to her hospital ward, she didn't complain. Although she inwardly cringed a little as she entered the staff room to see both Ino and Tsunade in there.

Ino grinned. "Hey love birds."

Ignoring her friend, Sakura slowly unlinked her hand from Naruto's - not because they were being watched though. She was coming to terms with the fact that she didn't care who saw her acting lovingly towards her boyfriend, or if they teased her - she was happy and she wanted people to know that she was completely comfortable. Ino was just jealous, surely. She leant on tiptoes and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch."

"I thought we were having lunch together." Ino pouted.

"Sorry Ino, I'm being a sweet girlfriend today and going out for lunch with Naruto." She smiled back.

"Well, you can't be as sweet as he is to you, even if you try." Ino laughed and shook her head.

"He knows exactly how long you've been dating," Tsunade added.

Sakura glanced at the clock, before stating, "Three months, fifteen days and seventeen hours."

"You geek." Ino grinned.

"What?" Sakura shrugged. "I remember it."

"Who doesn't?" Ino smiled. "You came off your lunch break grinning and you didn't stop smiling all day."

"They've not stopped smiling for months." Tsunade laughed.

Sakura shrugged before walking up to a notice board, she pulled off a clipboard and headed back towards the door, her arm brushing Naruto's as she walked passed. "I'll see you later."

Naruto watched her go, still smiling.

"So after years of chasing her, she really does live up to the fantasy?" Tsunade questioned the boy.

"Yes." Naruto smiled. "It's been the best three months, fifteen days, seventeen hours, twelve minutes and three seconds of my life!"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

12:39 a.m. Not bad at all! I started this just after 11 p.m. It was one of those shorts that I just had the urge to write :) I pushed myself to finish it all tonight instead of leaving a little for tomorrow.

At some point I might do a 'The Reality of Naruto' NaruSaku short story... If and when I get an idea for it :) this expanded a lot as I got into it. Sometimes I feel like they could even be part of a bigger story.

I finished this the other week... With the low NaruSaku spirit at the minute, does anyone object to maybe ten or fifty NaruSaku short stories from me? :D I shall spam out this website with positive, fluffiness! XD. I probably will aim for fifty short stories by the end of next year, with it being the new year soon and all. Sorry this one was shorter, maybe I'll get (a hopefully better) one out sooner to make up for it.

I wish you all an early Happy New Year!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

More from the NaruSaku Collection:

**Chapter 5: Why?**

Summary: During their lunch break, Ino brings up the sensitive topic of the status of Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. Why does she wait for him? Is there not another option when it comes to romance? A certain someone picks a good time to overhear the medics' conversation.

**Chapter 6: An Acceptation of Feelings**

Summary: The near death of Naruto gets Sakura to do some serious thinking about their relationship. Things between them begin to develop at a faster rate than ever before.

**Chapter 7: The Choice of Hokage**

Summary: Slight 631 spoilers (too late if you've read this summary, that's the spoiler). Naruto questions Sakura about his rivalry with Sasuke to become Hokage, after he witnesses her wish his best friend luck. Who does she want to see become Hokage?


	5. Why?

**The NaruSaku Collection**

Story Five: Why?

Summary: During their lunch break, Ino brings up the sensitive topic of the status of Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. Why does she wait for him? Is there not another option when it comes to romance? A certain someone picks a good time to overhear the medics' conversation.

* * *

During their lunch break at the hospital, Ino and Sakura decided to head up to the top of the Hokage tower to relax for a little while and get away from the busy workplace. Sakura looked out across Konoha and smiled to herself, she enjoyed being up here, she leant on the railing and took a deep breath. The fresh air and setting allowed her to think and just take a step back from her everyday life.

"Why do you wait for him? Sasuke," Ino suddenly asked.

Sakura was surprised by the question, but she kept looking straight ahead. "Because he's my teammate," she answered blankly.

"I don't mean like that, romantically, why do you wait?"

She didn't answer, she looked to the floor, her eyebrows pinching together in deep thought.

"Realistically, is there any chance of the two of you getting together?" Her friend pushed.

No. Sasuke was just too... Good for her. A bit lost on his path but the bottom line was that he was always too good for her. He was Sasuke Uchiha, child prodigy. She was Sakura Haruno, child nobody.

"When you have other options," Ino continued.

Other options?

"You know there's a guy who'll always wait for you."

That was wrong too surely. If she was talking about Naruto... Now he was just saint-like too good for her. After everything she had done to him, she didn't deserve him. She only hurt him, even when she was trying to protect him. He would give up on her, because he would see that he could have any girl he wanted. He's the village hero. Funny, slightly idiotic, but still. She smiled to herself. Any girl would be lucky to have him, he was a genuine nice guy who deserved the best in the world. He was her best friend, the man who could make her smile no matter what. Though he did embarrass her, make her angry, worried... And a whole range of other confusing emotions that she would relieve through brash violence.

"He deserves someone a lot better Ino, a _lot_better," she replied honestly, slightly sad.

"Are you kidding?" Ino mumbled in disbelief.

Sakura shook her head slowly. "No, I'm dead serious. After everything I've done. Hurt him again and again and again and I've never been able to make the right decisions with him, I just make it worse."

"And you made the right decisions with Sasuke?" The blonde asked.

"No... I think in the end, I'm just supposed to be alone," she concluded. She'd never had any luck in romance.

"No way!" Naruto jumped down from off the rooftop above them, surprising them both.

Her eyes widened and she prayed to God he hadn't been there long.

"Sasuke will see you, otherwise he's an idiot and as soon as I drag him home, I'll set you both up! I'll beat the sense into him for not seeing you for who you are." Naruto grinned.

"He sees who I am, Naruto," she replied raptly. "How long have you been eavesdropping on us?"

"Uhh..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and stepped backwards a few paces. "Not long."

"_Naruto_," she growled.

"You're both wrong though," Ino cut it. "You're too good for Sasuke, Sakura."

Both Team Seven members went to argue.

"Think about it Naruto, after what Sasuke has done to her, why should he deserve her?" Ino frowned, not quite believing that he was going to defend Sasuke's actions when it came to Sakura.

Naruto was silent for a moment.

Sakura turned away and leant over the railings, hating everything about this conversation. It was going straight to what she avoided in life, but was always there in the back of her mind and in her thoughts before she went to sleep.

"She deserves the best," Naruto replied with a smile. "Whatever she wants, therefore Sasuke better be the best for her because otherwise I'll make him be."

"Why?" Ino questioned.

Naruto choked.

"Don't be so nosy Ino," Sakura mumbled. "Leave him alone."

Naruto looked to Sakura, who continued to face away from them both, why was she so down? He didn't believe any of the things she was saying before, but she just seemed depressed and serious. Missing Sasuke, probably, this talk had upset her.

"Because her happiness is everything to me." He grinned childishly, despite the fact Sakura couldn't see it. He had a feeling if he saw her expression, his would fall. However if he just thought about what she meant to him, it made him smile. But Sakura's shoulders shook slightly and his smile fell, was she crying? Had he made her cry?

Ino headed for the roof door and opened it. Before she walked through, she added, "You're the best, Naruto."

When the blonde had gone, he turned to Sakura and stated cheerfully, "I am the best, I know!" Then he whispered, "Why am I the best?"

Sakura shook harder and he was certain she was crying now. He found himself a bit stuck. He wanted to cheer her up, but had he caused it in the first place? His comments weren't helping her feel better, that was for sure. He'd have to try another way to cheer up his best friend.

"Sakura-chan?" He stepped towards her slowly.

"You're the best because," she sniffed. "You're a selfless idiot."

"Oh..." Naruto mumbled before frowning. "Hey! Ino just called me an idiot?"

"No," Sakura murmured back. "I called you an idiot."

"Well that's okay then," he stood by her side and leant over the railing, looking down at Konoha below them, not at her. "You call me that all the time."

She closed her eyes and he took the chance to look at her, tears stained her cheeks. "Why are you crying, Sakura-chan?" He asked softly.

She opened her eyes and stared straight ahead of her, not noticing that he was watching her closely. "Because after everything I've done to you, you still do all that you can for me."

"Well I've loved you since I first met you and then my feelings just grew stronger over time and-" he cut himself off and his eyes widened. He just told her he loved her. It was the truth, but still, he'd been waiting for the right time. For after he had brought Sasuke back and kept his promise and... That just slipped out, he'd never told her that, even if his actions over the years were clear, even if he'd told others and had known himself for the longest time. It was always in his head and in his babbling attempt to cheer her up, he'd blurted it out, how would _that_make her happy?

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at him, seeing what he deemed to be a mistake. His eyes widened further as she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Naruto," she mumbled into his shoulder. "But you're still an idiot for it. I don't see why..." She trailed off.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "You don't see why I love you?" He asked, much bolder with his words now. He'd said it, he wanted her to know he meant it.

"Yes, after everything-"

"Sakura-chan," he cut her off before grinning. "You could never make me stop loving you, I could say a million reasons why I love you and there's not one negative thing about you."

She shook her head disbelievingly, but smiled weakly to herself.

He took a deep breath. "Reason one..."

Sakura laughed - she'd laughed, smiled, threatened to hit him and damn near cried again with all these things he'd been saying. He always cheered her up, no matter what. She didn't think she deserved his affection, but all these reasons he was giving her, she somehow made him happy and as a result that made her happy too.

"Reason one hundred and two-"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his, he looked at her in shock and she brought a hand up to his hair, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. When they pulled away, she smiled at him.

"Reason... What number am I on?" He mumbled in confusion.

She grinned. "It doesn't matter, I believe you Naruto, I love you too."

His shock returned and she smiled at him before leaning over the railing and looking up at the clear sky.

_Why was she waiting for Sasuke?_

Because he was her teammate.

_Romantically, why was she waiting for him?_

Haven't you heard? She wasn't waiting for Sasuke to love her anymore, realistically, she hadn't for years. She always knew deep down... There was another guy... Who'd been there all along, gradually stealing parts of her heart until she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. He was a sweet idiot who could always make her smile, laugh, cry - who she couldn't live without.

As she looked up above her, she let all past confusion slip away, her feelings as clear as the cloudless sky. The only 'why' left was...

_Why didn't she see it sooner?_

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This was going to be chapter two, it was the one I didn't like and so decided not to upload, the slightly more serious, sadder chapter... But I've uploaded it now! No going back... It's a short one again :(. I finished it months, if not nearer half a year ago. I'll have a look at what I can upload next. Two days in a row... XD Wooo. I might have a NaruSaku multi-chapter story up soon, not in this collection, though there's so much Sakura confusion and depression XD and drama and seriousness, unlike these and most of my other currently uploaded stories which are often light-hearted. It's kind of like this, but so much more stuck in the mud _deep_. Don't worry! I can get back to the fluffy short stories again XD.

Thanks for reading and for all your kind support so far!

* * *

More from the NaruSaku Collection:

**Chapter 6: An Acceptation of Feelings**

Summary: The near death of Naruto gets Sakura to do some serious thinking about their relationship. Things between them begin to develop at a faster rate than ever before.

**Chapter 7: The Choice of Hokage**

Summary: Slight 631 spoilers (too late if you've read this summary, that's the spoiler). Naruto questions Sakura about his rivalry with Sasuke to become Hokage, after he witnesses her wish his best friend luck. Who does she want to see become Hokage?


	6. An Acceptation of Feelings

**The NaruSaku Collection**

Story Six: An Acceptation of Feelings

Summary: The near death of Naruto gets Sakura to do some serious thinking about their relationship. Things between them begin to develop at a faster rate than ever before.

* * *

Sakura sat by her best friend as he lay unmoving in the hospital bed, her hand over his, squeezing so hard as if her sheer grip would bring him back to consciousness - or keep him from losing it completely. After this incident, Sakura had come to the conclusion that the Nine Tailed Fox was dumb. She knew Naruto had gained complete control over the beast, but now it didn't seem to be healing him like it used to, his healing was so slow it scared her slightly. He should have woken up by now. After all this time, he was still unstable.

Her mentor had said that he would be fine, that Naruto was Naruto and as soon as he woke up, they wouldn't be able to get him to stay still. But Sakura had been there when they nearly lost him. She was sat right there when his breathing slowed, when it stopped, emergency procedure seemed to have no effect. She'd all but screamed at him, he picked up again of course - but it had been the scariest moment in her life, she had never been so worried.

Tsunade told her time and again to go home and sleep. Sakura insisted she was doing two jobs, she was there to be a medical ninja and a friend, so she was allowed to stay twice as long. Her mentor made some remark about her being more like a girlfriend. At this, she would usually blush and retaliate, but whether she was too tired, or wasn't bothered if people thought she was his girlfriend, she didn't know... She just didn't care about that stuff at the moment.

Nearly losing him had opened her eyes, she didn't want to live without him, she had once told him she loved him, she wasn't sure of her feelings and still wasn't - she told him that because she wanted him to go home and be safe, so he didn't get hurt, of course she just hurt him more. She was torn. Naruto had always asked her on dates, but he didn't anymore, had he moved on? She wanted to love him, she knew now, more than ever before, that couldn't bear to lose him. What made this worse, was that the guy who nearly killed Naruto was a nobody, Sakura had shattered his spine for it afterwards, but if you're a ninja, death could come at anytime. Naruto deserved a chance with her... if he still wanted one. If he survived - she had faith in him, but she couldn't help but worry constantly.

"Come on, Naruto, wake up... Please."

* * *

Sakura had been by his side all day and with heavy eyes, had drifted off to sleep. Her dream consisted of her and Naruto, all their memories, all the good times. But then it twisted and everything he said, she ignored, she kept turning him down again and again and the look on his face... killed her.

"I'm sorry Naruto... For everything," she whispered.

"Am I in heaven?"

Sakura's eyes shot open. She saw Naruto sat up, leant against his pillow, watching her closely. His hand was facing palm upwards, with his fingers now curled around her own.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Huh? Oh what... No Naruto, sorry, you're stuck with me."

"Sounds like heaven to me," he replied with his trademark smile.

His smile made her heart clench, so many emotions filler her at once, strength, happiness and an overwhelming feeling of relief. Usually, she might have hit him for saying something like that, even though it was nice, if she was embarrassed, she would hit him anyway - but she was afraid of knocking him unconscious again, she wasn't going to even dare poke him.

He was looking at her hand in his, but she didn't move it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, unable to hide the concern in her tone of voice.

"Uhh... a little dizzy," he admitted, but didn't miss the panic in Sakura's eyes and so added with a big smile, "But fine, really."

Sakura stood up quickly, medic mode kicking in, she didn't want him being dehydrated now that he was awake. "You should drink something, I'll be right back."

Before she could let go of him altogether, Naruto tightened his grip around her hand to stop her, she looked down at this but then returned to her place by his side. "I'd only be a moment."

"I know, but please stay," he answered quietly.

She nodded, she wasn't quite sure of the mixed emotions storming throughout her body. The relief was evident, but every possible thought had gone through her head whilst he was unconscious, everything about her and him and how much he mattered to her, just how afraid she had been of losing him, she even still felt some of that fear. "You know... You really scared me."

Naruto's smile faded, his expression turning serious at her visual anxiety. "I'm never going anywhere, I'm going to be the Hokage, remember?" He looked her in the eyes. "I'll always be here for you, Sakura."

"Likewise." Sakura smiled back at him.

He squeezed her hand and she felt uncomfortable, it was fine when it was the other way around and he didn't know she was doing it, but now it felt like so much more. As she looked at him, her heartbeat sped up, this was Naruto she was looking at, this was Naruto holding her hand and this was Naruto looking back at her.

Tilting her head to the side, she questioned, "What are you staring at?"

His grin widened. "I'm waiting to see how long it is before you move your hand."

She stuck her tongue out in reply. "Why?"

"Well I think this is record, how near death was I?" He questioned, humour in his voice.

Sakura shook her head. "Too close for comfort, I'm letting you hold my hand because I'm afraid if I move it, you'll go into shock again or something."

"Hey, you were the one holding my hand," he pointed out, a slightly childish pout on his face.

She frowned and he laughed, just then Tsunade entered the room and couldn't help but smile. "I thought I heard you two," she looked at their connected hands and her smile widened.

Sakura shuffled slightly, ignoring her mentor's amusement and looking at her friend. "When did you wake up?"

"Umm... An hour ago maybe?" Her teammate tapped his chin and pulled a thinking pose.

Sakura pouted. "You should have woken me up."

Naruto just smiled and shrugged. "I couldn't do that."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Yes Sakura, you've had no sleep, you've just had to be here all the time to be with Naruto."

Sakura quite wanted to exit the room by this point, the heat was rising to her cheeks. "Well now he's awake, I can go-"

"Awww." Naruto pulled a mock sad face and when Sakura went to get up, he tightened his grip. There then proceeded to be a small tug of war, Naruto refusing to let go of Sakura's hand.

She sighed in exasperation. "Naruto!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm only going to get a drink," she grumbled.

And to jump in a pool of ice maybe.

Tsunade loved embarrassing her apprentice, especially when it came to Naruto, it was so easy. "Okay, Naruto, let your girlfriend go."

He slowly released her hand and she quickly left the room, no doubt with a red face, Tsunade just grinned as she watched Naruto watch her go. Snapping her fingers to get the young male's attention, she performed a quick medical check.

"You know," she started. "This is the longest Sakura has left the room, since you've been in here."

Naruto turned to face the Hokage, his eyes widening. "Really?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Are you surprised?"

"Well..."

Tsunade snorted. "You're both blind you know, God knows how long that girl has had feelings for you and you've not dated yet."

Naruto blushed. "I-I-don't think she..."

Tsunade laughed. "It's been so obvious for some time, I mean seriously, we've all just been waiting for something to happen, we all have bets on who's going to make a move first."

Sakura walked into the room, with two glasses of water. "Shishou!"

Tsunade just gave her apprentice an innocent look. "Oh, Sakura, I didn't see you there." She got up and left the room, but as she walked passed Sakura, she winked. "I've got my money on you, girl."

Sakura stood in the doorway for a moment, both the teenagers were left embarrassed and unsure of what to say. Still not saying anything, Sakura handed the water to Naruto, but he just sat there, he rested the glass on his lap.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Mmhmm?" Sakura hummed.

"I don't think I have the strength to..."

Sakura watched him hold his cup with a wobbly hand and sighed. "You were perfectly strong enough to hold my hand in a vice grip."

He gave her an idiotically wide smile in reply. "I'll always have the strength to hold your hand."

Sakura shook her head, trying not to smile at his idiocy, she put her drink down and with two hands, took his own and brought it to his lips. When she took it away again, he smiled. "Best drink ever."

"Naruto, it's just water," she pointed out.

He continued to smile at her and she smiled back, for a while they did nothing but stare. When Kakashi entered the room, with Sai, the masked man felt slightly awkward, as if he had intruded on something. "Yo."

Both heads turned to look at them.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Sai!" Naruto grinned at his teammates.

Sai nodded in greeting. "How are you feeling Naruto?"

"Great!"

Sai looked at the pair and was slightly confused. "So now you kiss or something?"

Sakura twitched. "What?"

"I read in a book that staring lovingly into someone's eyes usually results in kissing," Sai explained, with a smile.

Naruto coughed and Sakura stood up to clock Sai on the head. Just then, Ino walked into the room. "Hey Kakashi, Sai, lovebirds."

Sakura stormed out of the room, unwilling to take anymore teasing that was sure to follow.

Ino just smiled and laughed at her friend. "What? I think you make a cute couple!" She shouted after her.

Then turning back to Naruto, she added, "How're you feeling? Need help drinking that?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, no, I got it."

* * *

Two days after Naruto was discharged from hospital, he began to think Sakura was avoiding him, there were many preconceived ideas that they were a couple floating around Konoha. No doubt spread by two blonde medics, Sakura seemed so embarrassed, bless her. When he saw the pink hair of his teammate, in the street, he sprinted to her side.

"Sakura-chan!"

She didn't meet his eyes, but returned his greeting. "Hey Naruto."

He pressed his two index fingers together nervously, wondering how to ask her out on a date. "Erm... Sakura-chan... I-"

"Not now, Naruto." For a moment he was hurt, she didn't even want to talk to him? But she quickly continued, "Want to come over to mine?"

He just nodded, confused at her behaviour.

* * *

When they arrived at her house, her heart sped up, she just wanted to get this out of the way, then they could move on in whatever direction. She wasn't afraid of rejection... but what that rejection would do to their friendship.

"Tea?" She questioned nervously.

"No thanks."

"Water?"

"Only if you feed it to me," he answered, but it lacked his usually cheekiness.

She just shook her head and got a glass of water for herself, fully aware of him watching her. She sat down, took a sip of water and placed her drink on the table.

"Don't look at me like that," she mumbled.

His stare went from confusion, to his best 'I'm not confused, happy face', which was even worse, she just laughed at him and he grinned.

"That's better." He smiled.

'_Well it's now or never,_' she thought. Naruto's stare returned when she began talking, but she was caught up in her little speech, an adapted version to one she had been imagining telling him whilst he was unconscious, and even more so after he woke up. "You know, there's been rumours going around about...us lately, and I wanted to tell you that I don't mind them, I mean, I wouldn't mind it, we could play a joke back on them, but it didn't just have to be a joke-" she broke off, already fumbling over her words.

Naruto didn't look happy.

"What?" She said, sounding as unhappy as he looked.

Naruto didn't like that look at all. "Sakura-chan, make sure you want what you are saying..."

To this, Sakura frowned. "I think I've had plenty of time to think, Naruto." She got up and sat by him on the other chair.

He wasn't convinced. "When I was in the hospital?"

"Maybe that was the last straw, but I've known you a long time, Naruto, the last few years I've..."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan, you don't have to..." He trailed off.

If this was real, he would be over the moon, but he just wanted her to be sure... He had always known how he felt about his teammate, but never wanted some kind of false confession because of pity or people pushing her to do so. He _loved_ her, he wanted nothing more than for her to love him back, but he wanted her to be completely happy with her decisions in romance.

"Why are you rejecting me?" She asked sadly.

"What, no I just-"

Sakura sighed. "It's fine, Naruto, I guess for you... That ship has sailed."

She looked near to tears and she was about to stand up, but just like in the hospital, he grabbed her hand.

Sakura stayed sat down, letting him hold her hand, then she shuffled slightly and he went to let her go, but she interlaced their fingers before looking him in the eyes and moving closer, Naruto didn't move until she placed her lips against his. His eyes widened and his heart raced, too slow to process what was happening, he didn't respond.

He closed his eyes briefly before she pulled back. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I just wanted to show you I was serious... I mean it's not like it's your first kiss..." She pushed herself up and walked into the kitchen, pouring her drink down the sink.

He watched her, mind whirling. That was her first kiss. Wasn't it? Did she really want him? Did she really like him? Love him? Like he did her? She just stood there, hands on either side of the sink, before wiping something away from her face. Was she crying?

Naruto stood up and walked halfway over to her and then stopped. "I would never reject you, Sakura."

She didn't turn around. "Then what about last time?"

She had told him she loved him before, but... "But you didn't mean it."

Her grip on the on the sink tightened. "How would you know? Heck... I didn't even know."

"I know you, Sakura."

She turned around to face him, a few tears falling down each cheek. "Then why don't you believe me now?"

"I do believe you, I want you to believe yourself." He looked her in the eyes, completely serious.

Wishing she hadn't turned around to face him, she lowered her head. "I've tried to close off my heart for a long time now." She looked up at him. "It seems all of Konoha know how much I failed miserably."

Stepping forward to close the gap between them, Naruto wiped the tears from his emotional teammate's face. "Never close off your heart, Sakura, it's one of the things I love about you."

She searched his blue eyes. "I never understood how you could, I mean, if anything, it has only ever gotten you hurt."

"The only thing that hurts me is when you are hurt," he told her truthfully.

Fresh tears fell down her face, as she spoke, "But you have never done anything to hurt me, unlike me hurting you."

"When have you hurt me Sakura?"

"Do you want a list?" She asked bitterly.

Naruto's eyes widened at her sadness and just how serious she was. He hated seeing her upset, especially when she was hurt over something to do with him. Quickly stepping towards her, he hugged her and she buried her face into his shoulder. "I'll rip it up later, but for now I'll have you know I've never been so happy, I get a date with Sakura-chan! Maybe two!"

She shook slightly and he wondered if he had upset her more, but he could hear the small laugh that escaped her throat, she pulled away and wiped her face.

"Idiot," she commented, her lips tugging upwards into a small smile.

He smiled and her smile widened further. He always knew what to say. How he could go from such serious conversations, into joking humorous lines in one sentence, she'd never know.

Turning around, she returned to the kitchen. "Ramen?"

She saw him do a little twirl out of the corner of her eye as he replied, "Best girlfriend ever!"

Smiling to herself, she shook her head, pulling out the pots from the cupboard.

* * *

When they ate, it was just like normal, Sakura sat up with her feet over his lap as mainly he chatted away. Thinking of them as a couple was certainly strange, but in a good way, she couldn't say she would be happier with any other guy, though still she had no idea what she was doing.

When they stood up and walked to the door, it was certainly awkward, but both of them were smiling. "Naruto... You know I have no experience with this stuff whatsoever."

He pulled a false thinking pose. "Same."

She stuck her tongue out in reply. "More than me."

"Please don't ever bring up 'my experience'." He shuddered.

She laughed. "I'm purely going off feelings here."

He smiled. "For someone with no experience whatsoever, I guess that's best."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And you're 'Mr. Know it All' now, huh?"

He stepped closer. "Well I do have the most experience, shall I help you?" He didn't wait for an answer before kissing her softly, he had to, he couldn't just let her take the lead earlier and not respond. Pulling away, he grinned. "There, that's all I know."

Sakura hit him playfully on the arm. "Pfft, I think I'm better."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

They may as well have sat down again the amount of time they spent talking on the doormat, though neither of them noticed.

"You know," Sakura started. "I don't really want to give Tsunade or Ino the satisfaction of being correct on betting on a relationship between us."

"I don't mind it really." Naruto shrugged.

"And what if they predicted I would go out with Kakashi or someone else instead?"

Naruto pulled a disgusted face. "First, eww! Kakashi-sensei is old! And secondly, I would have to beat them up."

Sakura gave a serious look. "He's not that old."

"Please don't make me think about it, now I need to keep an eye on him."

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, but the amount of guys I've had to scare off when you were not looking, nightmare."

"Oh... So that's why I've had no male attention over the last few years huh? No wonder people are spreading rumours." Sakura grinned.

"Are you kidding? I have to beat them away with sticks!" Naruto exclaimed with wild hand gestures. "I'm glad you are so oblivious to them, but you're right... We should keep this a secret until Granny explodes in annoyance."

The two shared an evil smirk. "So it's a secret."

"It's a date." Naruto grinned.

Sakura laughed and shook her head, before opening the door to let Naruto leave, he stood on her doorstep. "I'll pick you up from work?"

"Sure, Naruto, I finish at-"

"Six."

Sakura frowned slightly. "Should I be worried that you know my complete timetable?"

Naruto laughed as he walked down the path. "Not anymore!" He shouted and waved before heading home.

Sakura just stood there, watching the spot where he had just been, before closing her door and smiling to herself, she wished she had done that a long time ago.

* * *

Sakura was extremely cheerful when she entered the Hokage's office the next morning.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "Morning, Sakura, what's up with you?"

Maybe she shouldn't have acted so happy. "Nothing in particular, it's a nice day, isn't it?"

Still suspicious, her mentor tilted her head. "It's been nice for a while now, you've just been cooped up in a hospital room, unaware of anything else but a certain boy." She smirked. "How is Naruto?"

Sakura shrugged. "Not sure, I've not spoken to him."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

Crap.

"I was told you met last night."

Double crap.

"Spying on me, Shishou?"

"Maybe." The Sannin grinned.

"Well I've not spoke to Naruto today," Sakura informed her.

"Mmm... I know, you'll see him later?"

"I don't know."

Seriously? Was she guessing or did she really know what happened? She looked slightly... evil with that smirk on her face.

"It's a shame you just won't get together." The Hokage sighed.

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

Bingo. They already had, Tsunade knew because Sakura would usually blush and shout something like 'Shishou!' at her. She knew her apprentice too well... She smirked. "Oh you know... I bet with Ino that you would make the first move and get together, but she bet he would and you would reject him." Bringing Ino into this always made her cave...

"Well for her information, she's completely wrong!" Sakura shot back.

Got ya.

Sakura stopped and brought her hand to her face. "Oh."

Tsunade laughed. "I knew you would Sakura, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. Was there any kissing?"

"Shishou!"

Laughing, her mentor just shrugged. "What? Just looking for bonus points here."

Sakura just shuffled awkwardly on the spot, which gave a clear answer of _yes_. Oh how she liked to tease her young apprentice. "Fancy staying late tonight?"

"Umm..."

"What? Already made plans? Oooh, where are you going? Hmm?" Tsunade pushed.

"Nowhere! I'm just meeting him when I finish work," Sakura grumbled.

"Aww, bless."

Sakura just frowned at her mentor. "Do you not have any work for me to do then?"

"No you can go."

"But-"

"Seriously, Sakura, go have ice-cream or something, we're not busy today anyway, besides Ino is going to be on double time."

"I would prefer Ino didn't know..."

"She's already been spreading to half of Konoha that you are already," Tsunade pointed out.

"But I thought she bet we wouldn't?" Sakura looked confused.

"I lied."

"What?!"

"She bet you would, but that it would be Naruto to act first... Buuut to get you to tell me, I changed it a little," Tsunade added, a smug look across her face.

"You're terrible."

Tsunade laughed before replying, "I know, now go away."

* * *

Sakura left the tower to find Naruto there waiting. She smiled. "You know... I'm not supposed to be out for another eight hours."

"I know, but I was sat in that tree over there and saw you coming." Naruto gestured over his shoulder to where a cluster of trees were, not far from the Hokage's Tower.

"I really should be worried, is this how you know my timetable?" She raised an eyebrow teasingly.

He just grinned in reply. "You know we're being watched."

Sakura turned around to stick her tongue out at her nosy mentor watching them from the window. "It doesn't matter... I may have accidentally let it slip when she prodded me about it."

"Same," Naruto replied, smiling regardless.

"What? To who?" Sakura questioned.

"Kakashi."

Sakura laughed. "At least it's not Ino, how in the world does Kakashi push you to say something like that?"

She linked her arm around his as they began to walk off.

Naruto's grin widened. "Sneakily, I didn't realise that I said it, until he gave me a very creepy, surprised face."

Sakura hit him on the arm lightly. "You idiot... Anyway, ice-cream?"

"Ramen?"

"Ramen and ice-cream? Eww."

"Yeah! Mixed together maybe."

"Gross, Naruto. It's not going to be ramen everyday with you, is it?"

"Umm... Maybe six days a week."

Sakura let go of his arm and walked on her own. "No thanks."

"Every other day?" He ran after Sakura as he tried to bargain for visiting Ichiraku's as much as possible, and to get her to link her arm around his again.

Good job Sakura had acquired a taste for ramen after all these years... Tsunade never let her off early though, she couldn't help thinking she had another motive for letting her leave work so soon.

* * *

Tsunade watched her apprentice leave the room and smirked, Shizune wasn't in until later today and nobody else but those two had the guts to tell her not to drink. Time to crack out the sake.

* * *

Naruto decided not to tease Sakura when they walking together, firstly, it was likely to get him punched. Secondly, she hadn't interlinked her arm with his again since he made the ramen comment, and he liked it when she did that, it wasn't quite holding hands, but still. Although, they were walking closer together than usual, arms occasionally brushing and- Ino alert.

"Forehead!"

The pair quickly widened the gap between them.

"Pig. What's up?" Sakura greeted her best friend casually.

The blonde ran up to the pair. "Oh nothing, how's the date?"

"What date?" Sakura replied innocently.

Ino nudged her friend's arm. "You know, you and Naruto." She then proceeded to wink at Naruto who gave a blank stare in reply.

"Oh fine, Kakashi was late so we left without him."

"Oh," Ino paused, Sakura smirked on the inside. "So you two are not dating?"

Naruto pulled a sad face and looked down at the ground, Sakura nearly burst out laughing but held it in. "Nope... Oh yeah, Tsunade wanted to see you."

"Okay... I guess I will chat to you later then." Ino turned around, confused, and began to head in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Sakura shouted after her, "You're on double time!" She then grabbed Naruto's hand and they sprinted in the opposite direction.

By the time Ino had spun around, the pair had vanished.

The couple decided to run to the training grounds, just in case Ino pursued them. When they arrived, they collapsed on the ground and burst out laughing, Sakura spoke first, "Nice acting, the pout was a nice touch."

Naruto grinned. "I've had practice."

"I know you're terrible, Kakashi hates it when you give us that look."

"Why?"

"He says it makes me soft and that I end up getting dragged into things with him entailed."

Naruto grinned. "I didn't know it actually worked."

Sakura just stuck her tongue out and moved to sit under the shade of the nearest tree, closing her eyes.

"Sakura."

"Mmm?" Sakura cracked open her eye to see an incredibly sad looking Naruto. "What?" She sat up.

"Can I have a kiss?" He pleaded.

Sakura laughed. "Oh that's so cheap, no!"

He added big eyes and a pout to his sad expression.

_So convincing_.

"No."

He just sat there in silence and Sakura looked away, but then looked back again and sighed. "Fine."

"Woop!" He stood up and waited.

Sakura approached him, she stood on tiptoes and brought her lips up to his, he closed his eyes and she pulled away before she pushed him over. As he toppled to the ground, she laughed and ran in the other direction.

He quickly got up and sprinted after her.

* * *

Sakura found herself being barrelled over by Naruto before she got too far away, she just about turned around to face him but he still kept her pinned on the ground - his knees on her thighs, his arms either side of her.

"You know," she began. "Usually if we race, you never catch me. Do you let me win?"

Naruto grinned at her. "I have a little more motivation to beat you now, Sakura-chan."

"What is that?" She raised an eyebrow, her hands resting either side of her, but she was ready to spring into action at anytime.

Seeming to sense this, he brought both of his hands to her wrists and held them gently, prepared to hold her down if she struggled. "A kiss." He grinned cheekily.

"Who's to say I wouldn't kiss you if you usually beat me in a race?" She smiled up at him teasingly.

"I have beat you once or twice, then you actually beat me up." He pouted.

Avoiding eye contact, she put on an innocent facade. "That doesn't sound like me... I'm just sweet little Sakura who doesn't hurt a fly."

"Well I agree on the 'little' part," he looked up in thought. Sakura's head snapped towards him and he looked back at her frightful glare. He swallowed. "Did I say 'little'? I meant sweet."

"That's what I thought." She smiled.

Naruto let out a breath, for a moment there he thought he was going to get beaten. But then he smiled back at her. He was just so happy.

Sakura began to feel a little uncomfortable, Naruto was looking at her weirdly. "...Naruto?"

"Mmm, Sakura-chan?"

"Are you going to get off me anytime soon?"

"I told you, I'll get off after you kiss me," he stated simply, but he was still grinning.

"Why do I always have to kiss you?" She asked.

"Because," he titled his head. "It feels extra special when you initiate it, I can't quite believe it."

"It doesn't feel special that you can just kiss me anytime?" She asked.

"I can?" His eyes widened.

"Well... If you pick a bad time, or I'm not in the mood, I may hit you." She shrugged.

"That's the other reason why I leave it up to you," he added.

"Well I won't kiss you without the use of my hands," Sakura replied.

Naruto instantly expected a trap and his fingers only gripped tighter around her wrists.

"I guess you don't want to kiss me," Sakura smiled sweetly. "You getting hit isn't worth the risk, I see."

"I'd take any risks for a kiss from you," he replied and let go of her, he sat up straighter and closed his eyes, waiting for impact. Instead of pain, he felt a hand lightly touch and cup his face before soft lips pressed against his own. He relaxed completely and opened his eyes when Sakura withdrew, she leant back on her other hand and smiled.

"Definitely worth it," he murmured.

"Oh Naruto, you don't know me at all." Sakura smiled at him. "You have no idea what's going on in my head, I'm a hopeless romantic at heart, you know."

"I know you well," he titled his head. "I know you're a hopeless romantic."

"What does that mean for my boyfriend?" She asked.

"Uhh..."

"That I want you to kiss me, idiot." She grinned. "And hold my hand, although saying that, it's you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto pouted.

"Is it not weird?" She asked. "It feels so wrong... Yet very, very right."

Naruto smiled at her. "It's not weird, it's perfect."

She'd just spent all these years not letting him get close to her and now... Look at them. Even though they were dating now, this close proximity, based off her earlier actions, should bother her. But it didn't. After such a short time, she was falling for him hard. Though when she thought about it, maybe she'd been like this for a while, she was finally accepting how she felt. It felt good, really good, she was happy.

"So if you're a hopeless romantic..." He thought aloud. "It means I have to wear the trousers and always initiate our romance, because you expect me to be awesome?"

Sakura swiftly implanted her fist into her boyfriend's face. She wore the trousers in their relationship, everyone should know that.

Naruto hit the ground pretty hard, Sakura was right, he'd never fully understand what was going on in her head.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

It took me all that time for _this_? I'm sorry about that! I got lost on the path of life. No? Is that still too bad of an excuse to use, even though it's been nearly half a year? In all honesty, I've never been so busy, with health and work.

I planned to upload a couple of these after I'd next posted an Amnesia chapter, but then I hit fifty reviews last week! So, as a thank you, I upload this... one of my oldest stories XD It is one of the first fanfics I ever started, one of the earliest NaruSaku shorts I remember writing, I just finished it off a few months ago and added the ending etc., but the rest of it is years old.

Also, as a thank you, I'm going to let you in on my ideas for where these shorts could go. I have a few in mind, so if you want to, shout at me for what you might like to see next.

1. Being a Man - For once, it's Ino teasing Naruto instead of Sakura, she begins to worry him that Sakura is the 'man' in their relationship and works himself up about it before his upcoming date with Sakura. Comedy.

2. Invisible Love - This one, I admit, is strange. Sakura finds herself in a universe where nobody can see her, apart from Naruto, so he looks completely crazy if he chooses to talk to her. AUish, sadder moments.

3. When to Say I Love You - Naruto and Sakura have been dating for a while, he's told her he loves her a few times but Sakura is yet to return the gesture, Ino and others begin to question why. Sad, happy, comedy... Sappedy? :D

4. Sudden Game - If Naruto suddenly 'got game' and was still as interested in Sakura as ever. How would their relationship progress? Would she accept her friend's date proposals if he was smooth? Something is definitely going on. Detective. Two Point of Views.

5. Dreaming Feelings - A dream about Naruto leaves Sakura to do some serious thinking about their relationship, Sai tries to understand it, much to Kakashi's displeasure.

Feel free to say 'none of them, post something else!' if you don't like the sound of any of them. I'm going to use the words I describe the stories with loosely, because I doubt things like my comedy writing ability XD but I'll class some as comedy anyway. They probably will all be uploaded eventually, and before I've said that I know what the next one will be that I post, then I've ended up writing something else and not posting it, or posting it a few chapters later. I do have a pretty short NaruSaku fic that will probably be uploaded next, because it's timely and it gives you a little bit more time to tell me what you might like to see in this collection.

Here's the original author notes that I wrote when I finished this short story off (the earlier notes will be removed when you guys have had a chance to tell me what you'd like to see soon, if you want to):

**Original Author Notes:**

_I just found this. I must have finished it a couple of months ago (I said that months ago!). I actually started it a few years ago at least, this was one of my first stories I believe, definitely in the first fifty, maybe the first twenty/ten or less - maybe even the third or so NaruSaku short I ever started. So the first 80% of this is very, very old - likely before I'd ever read the Naruto manga, so I guess there hadn't been much NaruSaku development at all to my knowledge and definitely no complications._

_It was a tweaked a little throughout to bring it more up to date. I added the line about her confessing before... I think it's kind of funny that I made it so Naruto originally didn't quite believe her and then that he didn't want it to be some kind of fake confession XD hey hey, I predict the future :D._

More is on the way, for everyone waiting for more of this, and for Amnesia. Even though it's been so long, I have been far from dormant with writing. Sorry this chapter was so old, though it was the longest so far, without the too long Author Notes, it's nearly five and a half thousand words.

Thanks again for your patience, and for reading! :)

* * *

More From the NaruSaku Collection:

**Chapter 7: The Choice of Hokage**

Summary: Slight 631 spoilers (too late if you've read this summary, that's the spoiler). Naruto questions Sakura about his rivalry with Sasuke to become Hokage, after he witnesses her wish his best friend luck. Who does she want to see become Hokage?


	7. The Choice of Hokage

**The NaruSaku Collection**

Story Seven: The Choice of Hokage

Summary: Slight 631 spoilers (too late if you've read this summary, that's the spoiler). Naruto questions Sakura about his rivalry with Sasuke to become Hokage, after he witnesses her wish his best friend luck. Who does she want to see become Hokage?

* * *

"_Good luck, Sasuke-kun..."_

Were the words Naruto had heard Sakura say to Sasuke, when the Uchiha reiterated his plans to become Konoha's Hokage. That wasn't new, but Naruto realised he had yet to ask Sakura's opinion on who she would like to see become Hokage. Wishing him good luck.. Did this mean his female teammate wanted Sasuke to succeed over him? The thought had plagued his mind for the rest of the day. He needed to ask her what she really thought.

* * *

Naruto timed his planned interception of Sakura's walk home from work very well. He could often predict what time she would be walking out of the hospital doors - she was always late because she tended to stay behind and help out. Sakura must have realised that he had absolutely no other reason to walk the way he was, other than to go to the hospital and meet her - but if she had figured this out, she hadn't called him out on it yet.

"Sakura-chan!" He shouted to her in greeting, when he spotted her walking out of the hospital front doors.

Sakura turned to look at him and smiled, walking up to him, she questioned, "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by," he replied casually.

"That's twice this week, you've certainly got the timing down," she told him with an amused smiled.

Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly. "I don't know what you mean."

Sakura started walking down the path, leaving him to jog to catch up and walk by her side.

"Are you walking me home again?" She questioned, giving him an teasing sideways glance.

"Of course!" He grinned in reply. "I have to now."

Sakura hummed.

Did he ask her now? Or a little bit later on in the walk? Or he could ask her on a date! No... He'd get distracted then, and he wanted to talk to her about this - it would affect him mentally if she wanted Sasuke to be the Hokage over him. Sakura could also say no to a date proposal and then he'd lose his chance to talk to her - just because she said yes once, didn't mean she would again, she was likely just hungry that day. He glanced at his best friend to see her in deep thought also, about what, he didn't know. He could probably get away with watching her and her not noticing, but the last time he did that, he walked into a lamppost. Shaking his head, he decided it was best to speak his mind now.

"Sakura-chan, do you think Sasuke would be a better Hokage than I would?" Naruto asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts, seemingly surprising her.

They both stopped walking and he watched her closely. Sakura looked at him strangely for a minute, her face turning more serious and oddly unreadable. "Let's see... Who do I want to become the Hokage?"

Naruto swallowed. Sakura always chose Sasuke, right? Of course she'd love to see him as the Hokage of Konoha. If he became Hokage, would he upset both Sasuke and Sakura? His teammates' feelings meant the world to him... Sakura's feelings meant the world to him. Her thoughtful silence made him nervous and he couldn't help but fidget on the spot, waiting for her answer expectantly.

"A Hokage should be strong," she said, tapping her chin with her finger.

He was strong! Granted, Sasuke was strong too...

"Kind."

He could be kind... Sasuke though? Sasuke would struggle there.

"Able to make the best decisions for the people of Konoha."

That's all he wanted to do... Sasuke seemed on that mindset too though. He frowned at the floor, too lost in thought. Was she really hinting that maybe Sasuke was the right choice?

"Be able to fill in the paperwork..."

_Dear God_. Anybody beat him when it came to doing paperwork.

"Be good-looking."

Wait... What? Did that mean she was choosing Sasuke? Confused, he looked up at her to see her biting her lip, barely holding back a smile. Was she teasing him? She was! She looked highly amused, her emerald eyes were bright with humour and when he did meet her gaze, her smile became a full grin.

"Sakura-chan," he whined, pouting at her. "I was being serious."

Her smile turned more genuine, she reached out a hand and touched his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Naruto... You will always have my blessing, you have done for a long time."

His heart warmed at her words and her gesture, he smiled back at her happily. "So you're choosing me?"

Her eyes widened, as if his question caught her off guard. He watched as her cheeks reddened and she lowered her hand, not answering him.

"You think I'd be the better Hokage!" Naruto announced loudly and excitedly, he extended both of his arms in the air and cheered. He was filled with confidence once again, stuff anybody else who didn't want think he would be a good Hokage (he'd prove them wrong), Sakura wanted him to succeed!

Sakura seemed to shake out of her stupor, she tightened her fist and hit him over the head. "Idiot! Don't shout so loudly."

Naruto rubbed his head and looked back up at her, but his smile returned. "I'm going to tell Sasuke you said I would be a better Hokage!"

"I didn't say that!" She defended, her annoyance rising.

He continued to grin at her.

"You're such a dork," she commented before sighing and shaking her head.

"You can't say that when I become Hokage," he told her.

"I'm sure I will do."

He observed her as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. If she wanted him to be Hokage and not Sasuke, and all of this was his paranoia...

"Why did you wish Sasuke good luck for becoming Hokage?" He questioned.

Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Because... He's going to need it. Good intentions or not, he needs to do a lot before people trust him. If he's motivated to do that, that's great, but you... You have the trust and support of us all, you already have the vote."

"Oh yeah! I'm awesome!" He concluded, dancing on the spot.

"I'm so voting for Sasuke now," she told him with a smirk.

Naruto pouted at her. "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura grinned. "You could be co-Hokages!"

His pout increased.

"Hey, can I be Hokage too?" She teased.

He laughed. "That would be awesome! I want your face carved in stone too!"

"Team Hokage!" She added with a grin. "I practically will be half Hokage, helping you with all the paperwork side to the job."

Suddenly, doing paperwork didn't sound so bad. With Sakura's promise to help him, he already felt confident he could do it, he couldn't wait to see her more every day.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said earnestly.

"You know what?" She smiled back. "So am I."

He continued to smile at her for a minute more, before he told her, "I'm going to go and inform Sasuke that you're supporting me now!"

He saw her tighten her fist once more and so swivelled around on his heels and broke into a run.

"Naruto!" She growled, running after him. "Don't!"

"But I've never got to do that before!" He yelled back, not slowing down.

Sasuke probably wouldn't even believe that Sakura wasn't on the Uchiha's side with this one. He noticed her stop chasing him, but he only picked up the pace. Laughing to himself at what she had said to him. Before she was out of sight completely, he glanced back one more time and he swore that she no longer seemed to be angry, but was smiling at him.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I mentioned I'd post this because it was timely with the manga... After a couple of awesome people told me about chapter 631, I read it and when I couldn't sleep that night, this was the product XD. Poor, poor Sasuke, after near to no idea of what was happening in the manga, Sasuke's plans made me laugh.

I should have waited for 632 before I wrote this, Naruto takes Sakura saying she'll be Hokage too in a less happy way than what I wrote XD but I wanted to be true to just my thoughts on 631 and didn't change a thing about this fanfic after reading the latest manga chapter. I think I'll start reading it again, before the last three, I've missed out the previous 88 manga chapters... oh well, I'll read them at some point XD.

The main reason I posted this short story was just to let you know that I've counted up all the votes (thanks, as always, for your feedback) and I'm thinking I'll post the three most popular choices (that's currently 3, 1 and 2, then 4) in one week - however, this will be after my next Amnesia chapter is posted, that is next on the schedule and people have left enquiries about that (it will be soon, I hope!).

The five choices are still on chapter five of this collection, so I'm open to any more opinions before I post the three chapters. You've got time. If they're all pretty much even, who knows, I might upload all of them in one week XD have a NaruSaku week! When I posted chapter four of this collection, NaruSaku fans were at an all time low, now NaruSaku fans and Sakura fans are at an all time high (or is that just me?! :D).

I also, for a while, have wanted to thank you all - I don't think I ever asked this of you, but you all tend to let me know which is your favourite in the Collection as we go along. Your choices always differ to each other, so it's always interesting to see. You're all going to like different things and I'm sure you won't always like what I post, but I hope to include something that you might like in most of these drabbles, if possible.

This is from Naruto's point of view again, you'll have to guess what Sakura is thinking :D I guess with this being a NaruSaku Collection, I do need to write both sides of the romance/friendship at some points.

Thanks for reading - and for putting up with these increasingly lengthy Author Notes!


End file.
